


I'll Have Your Head

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Implied Death, M/M, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Bran will have Joffrey's head.





	

Title: I'll Have Your Head

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Joffrey/Bran

Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Bran Stark, Robb Stark, Eddard Stark, Sansa Stark, and Sandor.

Summary: Bran will have Joffrey's head.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I'll tell you what I'm going to give you an present. After I raise my army and kill your traitor brother. I'm going to give you his head as well!" Joffrey shouted as he watched the reaction on Bran Stark's face. Bran dark brown stated glued to the beheaded head of his father ignoring Joffrey.

"Did you hear me?!" Joffrey demanded as he rushed towards the smaller boy. Yanking Bran's face towards his own forcing their eyes to lock together.

"Yes. An maybe for an present my brother will give me yours." Bran whispered as he yanked his face away from Joffrey's hand. Joffrey stared bewildered at his fiancé words before scoffing in disagreement. Harshly grabbing Bran's cheeks Joffrey pressed an selfish kiss to his lips.

"You're in mourning so I allow that slip but test me again Bran. I'll have your whore sister raped by my men until you remember your place." Joffrey spoke gently as he attempted to press another kiss to Bran's lips. Bran turned his head at last minute letting Joffrey catch his cheek instead before he focused back on his father's head. Moving away Bran watched as Joffrey left leaving him with Sandor who gently wiped the kiss from his lips. Joffrey's laughter filling the area as he displeased from sight.

"I will be the last one laughing you, bastard."


End file.
